


Where Tony Has a Soft Spot For Clint

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Steve, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve and Tony make things better for Clint, Take out food, Uncle Tony, blue onesie, clint doesn't want to talk much, cuddles and hugs, jarvis is the look out, kid misses his big sister, little clint, pillow castle, uncle steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: When Natasha goes on a mission, Clint gets worried. But Uncle Steve and the Master and commander of the universe, who is cooler than Strange and has more PhDs than Reed help out and take good care of him.Guess who has the longer name :P





	Where Tony Has a Soft Spot For Clint

Clint was in his blue onesie and barrowing into Steve's side. It has been day 20 of Natasha's mission. Normally, Clint would have been Natasha’s right hand man. But the group already made him so his cover was blown. So She took Bucky for this mission. 

 

On day 11, Clint dropped his final defense against his headspace and actually dropped to a very young age. He took to keeping a binky in his mouth and signing instead of talking, if they ask him many questions. 

 

Steve kept him on his floor, and made Clint share the bed with him and Tony. As Tony left for his lab about four hours ago, Clint had been enjoying playing with Uncle Steve. Now that he had a nice pillow castle in the middle of the living room. He escaped the castle to be pals with the dragon. Uncle Steve always did a very good dragon impression. 

 

"How about some food there, pally?" Steve asked Clint then signed it again to Clint and waited. 

 

Clint shook his head no and went back to burrowing  into his dragon. "How about we check that diaper then?” Steve asked again and then signed the question. 

 

Clint just frowned at Steve. What a nosy dragon uncle Steve was, first food now his diaper. He kept the frown on his face and got up from his spot on the couch and back into his castle of pillows. 

 

Steve sighed and then looked at Clint for a while. Then he was lost in his thoughts. The reports weren't exactly bad but the lack communication was killing Steve more than Clint. "Jarvis, get Tony on the line please"  

 

"Master Tony is currently busy, Captain. Is this important?” Jarvis answered. 

 

"Busy? ...yeah...ok, ask him what he wants for dinner. We are ordering out. I don't want to cook". Steve said then looked around the living room. He was sure that Clint's legs were visible from his castle just a few minutes ago. 

 

"Master Tony says, whatever you want he's open to anything." Jarvis answered again. "Might I suggest Italian? Last time you placed an order was about six weeks ago Captain". Jarvis then added. 

 

"Where is Clint?" Steve asked and then frowned at the castle and got up to look behind the couch. 

 

"That's classified information, Captain". Jarvis answered 

 

"Classified, huh. Fine. Let's hear the last order and add for the rest of the gang". Steve scratched his head then got up to look around the place for Clint. 

 

 

While Steve was, thinking and talking to himself, inside the castle Clint called up Tony just before Steve asked Jarvis to call him.  "Uncle Tony?" Clint said in a small voice. 

 

"Do look like a monkey's uncle to you?” Tony answered then waited for Clint. 

 

"Oh sorry, Master and commander of the universe, who is cooler than Strange and has more PhDs than Reed." Clint said as he waited for Tony to answer back. 

 

"Now you may talk to me. Make it quick. I have things to do". Tony said then snapped his fingers at Clint. 

 

"May I.. um..maybe?" Clint stuttered. 

 

"This is painfully slow, Come down to the lab, we’ll talk. Chop chop". Tony said then hung up the phone. 

 

Clint got out of his castle and made his way down to his lab while Uncle Steve was talking to Jarvis. He sneaked out of uncle's sight and then waited at the lab's door. Tony normally didn't get up to get someone at the door but this time he was the one who opened the door to Clint. 

 

"Make it quick, I don't have all night,” Tony said as he let Clint in and then rubbed his head. “you need a shower. You stink". Tony said as he followed Clint in to the couch. 

 

"Can...you..maybe?" Clint said again and almost got teary eyed. 

 

"No, no , no water works. No, we talk like men and behave like men." Tony said while looking at Clint and pushed a tissue box at Clint. 

 

"You...cry...sometimes" Clint sniffled. 

 

"Kid, you're killing me here. Stop the water works. What do you want ? Ice cream? I'll give you loads just stop the crying. And I don't cry. Tony Stark doesn't shed a tear". Tony answered then crossed his arms. 

 

"You cried when you broke your nose". Clint said as he blew his nose into a tissue. 

 

 "Yeah, well you break your nose and let's see you keep it together." Tony said then frowned at Clint. "Look, I get it. She's away and you're scared. But you got the American dream upstairs and he's pulling all the stops for you." 

 

Clint just looked at Tony's face and sniffled again. 

 

"Oh for the love of...come here, small container of germs. Look “Tony moved the screen in front of Clint. "These dots? That's Buck and Nat. You see how they are blinking?  That's because they are alive. If they needed a hand, I gave them a panic button. Like this one” Tony went back to his station and got a small, normal looking shirt button. "This is connected to me and my suits and the American dream upstairs.” Tony said then when Clint sniffled again. Tony rolled his eyes" our response time combined is 5 minutes flat. Now go back upstairs to Uncle and make sure he orders from the good Italian place." Tony messed Clint's hair. 

 

"Thank you, Tony" Clint said in a small voice.  

 

"Yeah, wherever, tell anyone and I'll eat you and your pet bear". Tony said then made a face at Clint and started growling. Clint squealed and ran out of the lab.

 

“Jay? Make sure he gets upstairs ok, and fix him with the screen that has the dots on it anytime he asks for it." Tony ordered and then looked at the dots on the screen and then back at his works station. "What's Daddy up to?" 

 

"He's was looking for Clint, but he started to brew a fresh pot of coffee. He says it will be ready in a few if you want to have a break from your work". Jarvis answered. 

 

"Tell him he better make mine Irish and I'm coming upstairs". Tony chuckled at Steve's tricks in getting him out of the lab. 

 

"He says he'll consider it". Jarvis answered back then Added "but he is making his way towards the whisky". 

 

"Ha! I knew I could always push his buttons". Tony laughed and then walked out of the lab “you know the drill Jay".

 


End file.
